Another day at degrassi
by xxjewxx
Summary: My first degrassi story hope you like it. ClarexEli
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV:**

**It was another typical day at Degrassi. I was sitting in the cafeteria with my best friend Alli, Connor, Jenna and K.C. **

**Jenna said she was sorry for what had happened and I decided she could sit with us even though Alli wasn't very happy about. Trust me either was I, I just did it so I could find out a way to make K.C jealous and get him back. Once the bell rang I got up and walked to Computers with, well everyone.**

"**So I heard there is a new kid." Alli said.**

"**So your point is, there is like a new kid in every grade." Connor added.**

"**I heard he was cute."**

"**So?" said K.C.**

"**Ah just shut up you guys, the point is that he is totally hot and is a bad boy." Everyone, including me, rolled their eyes and entered the room. Today the teacher assigned us to type a report on a famous person and make a movie about them. The bad thing is that we had to act it out ourselves. Then the worst part is that we didn't get to pick our groups we were assigned.**

"**Ok, Clare, Alli, Connor and K.C. You are in a group. Decide on a person and get started.**

"**Who do you guys want to do?" asked Alli. I knew she didn't care as long as she had a lead part in the act.**

"**How about…Edgar Allen Poe." said Connor. Ok even Alli didn't want that one so we said no. We sat the and thought for a while, then I thought of something.**

"**Um…William Shakespeare?" I think everyone but K.C like that one.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because he has great pieces like Romeo and Juliet. K.C you probably wont agree with anything so we will do this everyone likes it."**

"**Fine."**

**Once class was over I was off to English. Alli walked there with me because she had science which was right next to English on the right hand side.**

"**Oh my god, you have the new kid in your class."**

"**That's the new kid you were talking about, he has been here for two weeks, he sits in front of me. His name is Eli."**

"**Oh…well got to go." Once she left I walked into the class and sat down in my original seat. The bell rang and Ms. Dawes passed out our assignments. I looked at my paper and I had gotten a C+. I raised my hand.**

"**Ms. Dawes what was wrong with my paper?" **

"**Well you need to be more…you need to make it more personal and not be bunched up and a little ball. Let your feelings go on the page."**

"**What?" the was a small laugh that came from the dark haired guy who sits in front of me."**

"**Is something funny."**

"**Nope."**

"**I suppose you did any better."**

"**Actually I did." he turned around, I never knew how handsome he was, I got lost in his eyes, then I realized that his paper had an A on it. I gasped.**

"**That is why Eli is going to be your partner for the next assignment."**

"**WHAT!" I yelled.**

**TO:BE CONTINUED**

**Please review and I will write another. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eli POV:

She is so…I don't even know how to describe her. She is beautiful, independent and something about her makes my all soft inside.

After I found out that we would be pared in English I was so happy. The thing that mad me mad or even sad was that she seemed like she didn't want to be. I was a kind of know-it-all, but I didn't want her to hate me.

School ended and I saw her walk outside and I caught up to her.

Clare's POV:

_Oh no here he comes. _I thought. Eli was running up to me, I tried to ignore him but he grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"Clare."

"What Eli, what do you want."

"Well we are partners for English and we need to work on the assignment so how bout we go somewhere and talk about it." I thought about and knew that he was my partner and I needed to get it done.

"Ok, how about you meet at the dot at 4:30 and we can talk about it ok."

"Kay." he said and started to walk away.

"Hey, don't be late." I yelled. I ran home and changed into something else. Then I thought, if I dated Eli, maybe I can get K.C jealous and he will want me back.

My plan was fool proof. I searched through my closet and found the perfect outfit. It was one of Darcy's sluttish outfit that she left when she went through that stage. It was a tank-top the was low cut and booty shorts. I put my hair up into a messy bun and put on cute make-up. I then put my contacts and high-heels.

My phone rang and I saw that it was Alli so I answered it.

"OMG Alli you should see me right now I look totally hot."

"Why and how, I mean not that your not hot but, how."

"Thanks Alli, some of Darcy's old cloths and because I have the perfect idea on how to get K.C back, ok just meet me at the dot in 5 minutes."

"Ok, but…"

"G2G bye."

I hung up on her and looked at the clock, it was 4:15 and I was already heading out the door, being careful that my parents didn't see what I was wearing.

On the way to the dot I don't even remember how many whistles and comments I got but I liked it. When I walked into the Dot I saw Eli and walked over to him. He looked up at me and his mouth dropped, I giggled and sat down. By the time I was sitting down almost everyone in the restaurant was looking at me with there mouth open. I blushed.

"So, what should we do the assignment on." Eli was still starring at me in shock.

"Eli!" I yelled.

"What…oh, wow you look…um…hehe." he said nervously.

"What you don't like it." I thought feeling really embarrassed.

"No I do it's just not you." he said at that very moment I heard a voice behind me.

"Clare? Is that you?" I turned and it was K.C.

"Wow, you look like a…"

"Slut…" I heard for behind K.C and it was Jenna, I felt very embarrassed.

"I am so sorry Eli." I said and ran out of the room.

Thanks is what I hear Eli say to Jenna as he followed me.

"Clare wait." he yelled.

"I feel so embarrassed I look like a whore and you, don't even like it, I was trying to impress you and you didn't…oh no did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes and I am glad you did. I like you to Clare but the way you were. You cant be scared what people think of the real you." he grabbed my arm and held me close. _I really do like him, he is sweet and care about me. _He pulled me away to look at me, we stared at each other, he leaned in and I reached up and soon our lips met, it was like nothing I ever dreamed of. It was better than my first kiss with K.C. But it was ended by a yell from across the parking lot.

"Whoa go Clare." yelled Alli, we both blushed and walked to my hpuse together.

**A lot more drama will be coming up so review.**


End file.
